


We Can Share a Blanket

by swiftishere



Series: MSA One-Shots [14]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, cuddling for warmth, recommended: hold him, the most mild of physical hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere
Summary: The heat goes out one night at their house, and it's not cold out enough to bepressing, but Arthur insists on fixing it anyway.Lewis just wants him to get back to bed.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	We Can Share a Blanket

“Arthur, it’s _three in the morning_.” 

“‘m ‘ware, Lew,” came the disgruntled reply, muffled because he was speaking around the flashlight in his mouth. “Heat’s st-still out.” 

“You don’t need the heat working to sleep. That’s what blankets are for.” He floated a few feet closer. “Come to _bed_. This can wait until morning. It’s not _that_ cold out.” 

Arthur finally glanced up at him, blinking exhaustion out of his eyes. “Wh’ d’you care? You d-don’ even need sleep!” 

_I care about you, and if I leave you’ll stay up all night,_ he opts not to say. “No, but I like it. With you specifically.” He kneels in midair, hovering just above Arthur’s head, and grabs the flashlight from him. “And I’m _very_ stubborn.” 

Instead of laughing, Arthur’s shoulders drop, and he looks back at what he’s working on, now illuminated by Lewis’s ambient glow. “Just- let me f-finish this?” His voice breaks this time, betraying his frustration and shoved-down tears. “My sh-shoulder is killing me and I- I just- I j-just want to warm up again. I’m never g-gonna get to sleep when it hurts th-this bad.” 

_Oh._ Well, if _that’s_ what this is about... a plan pops into his head. 

He floats down and wraps his arm around Arthur, leaning into his back enough to put his chin on his shoulder. He’s effectively pinned his arms to his side from the elbow up, which as far as he’s concerned is a benefit. 

“Lewis, come on,” he says with an irritated sigh, lowering his hands, “th-this won’t take long and th-then I- _oh_.” Any other argument dies when Lewis’s innate warmth sinks into him. He sighs again, but this time it’s with pure satisfaction as he leans back into the embrace. 

“Good?” 

“Mm,” is all he says. 

“Well I’ll keep doing it,” he turns his head to press his nose into his cheek, “ _but..._ only if you come to bed. It’ll be nice and toasty under the blankets...” 

“Goddamn blackmail,” Arthur mutters, the end of the word drowned by a giggle. “F-f-fine, you win.” 

He starts to stand up, but Lewis is quicker, scooping him up off his feet as soon as his legs are unfolded. “Mm-mm,” he hums disapprovingly, “you go to bed now. No walking.” 

“Th-this is un- unnecessary,” he tries to say, but Lewis can hear the relief in his voice, and he burrows further into his arms instead of trying to escape. 

In return, Lewis presses a kiss to his lips before he starts moving. 


End file.
